A fairy tail's fairy tail
by mrs.naluforever
Summary: A bit of a mix. I just added my own twist to classic fairy tails with the guild.


"Fairy tail…" the tall girl mumbled to herself. She just loved saying it. She walked on the side of the river on the edge of the bridge. After three train rides and walking for the remaining ten minutes, she had finally arrived at the building called, **Fairy Tail**.

"This is the place" she said in her head, as though this were a dream. As the girl opened the large oak doors she found around seven hundred eyes staring at her. Large and small alike, she watched the eyes follow her as she went along her path through the guild hall. She scanned the room for the oldest one within the guild. After ten milliseconds of looking, her eyes fell upon an old man who had to be at least ninety years old.

Since this girl could be considered rather spunky, instead of just tapping him or waving, instead she shouted..." HEY GRAMPS!". She shouted so loud for such an odd girl that the whole bar became quiet. The short old man she had referred to as 'gramps' motioned her to come forward. He observed the tall girl. She had raven black perfectly spiraled springy hair that bounced when she walked and ice blue eyes that could send a shiver down your spine. She Was rather lanky and long, and she walked like a rag-doll cat. She wore a small white tank-top and camouflage shorts.

"So..." she inquired "can I join your guild gramps?" The man stared at her for an uncomfortable amount of time. " I am Markrov, not 'gramps' as you put it. Show me your skill and I might be willing." He started to smirk. With that the girl simply turned around and scanned the crowd. "Where is this Natsu Dragneel I've been hearing about? He's probably the most powerful in this group of drunks!" She starred in the crowd till the hot headed pink haired fire mage appeared. "I heard you were asking for the strongest mage in here. I'm here!" he bellowed, laughing with joy at the thought of being the most powerful wizard in fairy tail.

"Ahh… So he is a hot head" she said while chuckling at his large ego. He got a scowl on his face. "Wanna go, idiot?" She said, her, smile continually growing. "I don't like hitting girls" He said it softly, and understanding where it was coming from, she could respect that.

"Okay then, why not fight yourself?" He looked behind him, only to realize that his shadow had disappeared. Now looking in front of him again was something he thought he would never see again. What he was up against was a large dragon… The girl gave a twisted, evil smile. She shouted "Ustan, grab him!" (For souls I just spell the character's name backwards.)

She walked up to the fire mage, who was trying to escape the grasp of the large dragon with no prevail. "so…"she chuckled while she was speaking as though this were a joke. "Your a beast deep down in your soul. How _mysterious_. He didn't like the way she said mysterious. But then again, this girl just gave off a creepy aura that made you shiver. I heard rumors that you were raised by a dragon but I couldn't believe it till I saw it for myself. A dragon at heart. You bow to no one... Except Lucy Heartfilia.

Your greatest weakness and your valued partner. Adorable." She grabbed the edge of his chin and flicked it (like what you would do to your little brother or sister when they eat the last Popsicle. Especially when they leave the box in the freezer.)

As she said this she walked around him, making him break out in a sweat do to fear of this odd girl, and yet she didn't touch a single hair on his head. The monster she had formed from his shadow slowly disintegrated. She walked around the room, staring at each and every one of the eyes in the room. Till she walked over to Ezra Scarlet.

The room was so quiet you could here a pencil drop. The only thing they heard was the girls footsteps as she passed them all. The girl stared into her eyes, practically hypnotizing the woman in armor. They stared at each other till the silence was broken by her. "Hello, bride to be of Jellal. Oh right, he's not Jellal any more is he?" She allowed that twisted smile to fall upon her face yet again. She giggled evilly. "You have at of the very weak soul...Ezra." The girls shadow was gone, just like what had happened earlier. There stood a shaking girl. She was crying and was using all her might just to stand. "This, is your soul. Poor Ezra, she might be one of the top five strongest in fairy tale but your soul is damaged beyond repair" She rolled her head in an odd motion, making her look even more scary. Almost sounding as though he was trying to break the eery silence placed upon the guild when seeing Ezra's soul, Elfman spoke.

"You're all pansies, the girls not even strong and you're all scared of her!" Slowly she turned her head almost reaching one hundred eighty degrees to face him. After that she turned the rest of her body as though her head and body were to completely different entities. "Ahh…. thinks everyone's acting like pansies. Maybe it's a good thing. too much testosterone can often mean savage beast."

He started to understand her words. "I won't even waste my time on animals." She said while turning to walk away. She referred to him as an animal. His rage reaching its limit, he shouted"What the heck makes you so special?!". She thought for a moment. "Well, I'm better then none of you. Everyone here has either a monster for a soul or has one that is weaker than you can imagine."

she stated, as though it were a fact. "Except for one innocent, powerful soul, you're all demons and pansies." Someone in the crowd shouted "Who's the innocent one?" The girl glared in that direction. "Instead of telling you, why not I show you?" She asked with her spooky smile continuing to grow.

"Lucy Heartfilia, come on up here" she shouted, her voice echoing through the building. She smiled slyly, as though she loved being the center of attention. She did sorta like it. The small blonde, walked up, hesitating with every step.

"Oh, so this is her ." The girl bowed "Now, lets take a looksy." She performed her magic onto the girl, thus revealing Lucy's soul. There stood a powerful mage next to Lucy, till they realized that it was Lucy, but the soul of the her. "Where the heck am I?!" The powerful mage shouted. "I have shown you a way out. You're this girls soul, are you not?" She simply asked the question for affect. She knew the answer. "Of course I am, but where is yours?" "You wish to see my soul?" This wasn't turning out how she expected it to but she was fine with the way things were going.

"I'll just show them my soul, then they will know I am powerful" she thought. Obviously she was right. So she showed them. She had never done this magic to herself. Well… she had tried once but failed and got hurt. She was getting nervous. At first she was loving the attention but now she hated it. She knew what she had to do. She let no one see behind her evil mask and smiled that evil smile. With a poof of black smoke, a demon appeared. This girl was a monster. No, her soul was.

She smiled, almost delighted by the fact that her soul was showing the form of a demon. The demon was as dark as her hair, and was the kind of monster that ate small children like in fairy tales. Now they all knew. This girl was not innocent. "Are you satisfied with seeing my soul now?" she asked. Showing two separate peoples soul at the same time was difficult. Except with twins. Twins are a different case. And she had never even brought out her soul!

She decided to end the charade. "Goodbye ." the large demon said. Both of the souls disappeared. She walked back up to Markov, and smiled. She turned around, giggled, and bowed. "This is my power. How do you like it?" she chortled. This really was a fun guild. "Sorry for humiliating some of you, I just didn't want to kill you but I wanted to prove my power." She smiled yet again, still in a rather creepy fashion. "Death magic" she announced, some realizing what she meant sooner than others.

" Is a gruesome type of magic where I can peer into people's souls through their eyes. I can reveal their soul to the rest of the world, or I can keep it for myself by adding it to my collection." She held out small orbs that looked rather odd. They fit in the palm of her hand. When you looked closely you could see small faces in the orbs, slowly dawning upon everyone that these were the souls of her enemies.

She broke the silence she had created with her creepiness. "This is what happens to the people that try to fight me." She giggled. She quickly silenced when she saw Lucy's keys. Since Lucy was a celestial wizard, she could summon celestial spirits with these keys. It was often said that the celestial beings were slaves, and they were treated that way by some. Though Lucy saw them as her partners. There is 12 golden keys, which led to some of the more powerful celestial spirits. Lucy somehow managed to have 6 of them. There is 12 silver keys, which lead to less powerful spirits that were often given to younger children. It was almost as though they were pets. The girl with dark hair was amazed to see 6 golden keys on the same chain. At first site of the keys she put away her orbs which were oddly hypnotizing...and immediately ran over to Lucy pushing through her first victim during her 'show' Natsu Dragneel.

"Hey!" he shouted as the tall girl shoved past him, nearly knocking him to the floor. "What the hell?!" He scowled at her, but his expression quickly changed when his partner, Lucy Heartfilia was lifted up and turned upside down. "What are you doing!?" Lucy shouted at the raven haired girl, obviously mad about she was being held above the ground. "Put me down!" She shouted once again at the girl.

"Bring him out!" She shouted. "I want to see Leo! I haven't seen him in _forever_!" "Hold your horses." Lucy said to the girl, very surprised that she recognized the key of Leo the Lion (Leo, or Loki as he liked to be called, was one of the 12 golden keys. He never actually appeared in the form of a lion, more like a tall man with strawberry blond hair.)

"How do you know Leo's name? You're not a celestial wizard." "He's my baby sitter!" The tall girl shouted. "well, he was." She said, people guessing she was blushing from calling the man her babysitter even though she was at least 20 years old. (_Though we can guess the real reason why she was blushing, wink wink nudge nudge_).

She started shouting yet again "Summon him! Summon him!" She chanted. "Fine!" Lucy said, caving in on the older girl. "Man, that woman is like a little girl" Lucy thought. "I summon the, Leo the Lion!" After finishing the cheer, Loki appeared before everyone with flowers in his hand. He had gotten the idea of asking her on a date the next time she called, but was surprised to see a _lot _more faces than he was expecting.

He scanned the crowd, starting to sweat a bit. "DAMMIT!" He thought, because he knew he had forgotten something when Lucy had discovered his secret. Only Natsu, Happy, Ezra, Lucy, and Grey knew his secret. He had been Lucy's celestial spirit for some time now and every time he visited the guild he felt as though he had forgotten to tell everyone something. He started to feel hot under the collar till two familiar skinny arms wrapped around his neck. "Raven!" He hugged the girl while whispering in her ear "Thanks, I was feeling nervous." He smiled. He hadn't seen her in years. She looked _a lot_ different. But then again, the last time he saw her was when she was eight. (After twelve years you start to change a bit. Especially for girls.)

* * *

Loki's POV

Urg... It gets boring waiting for Lucy to call me into battle. And I have already gotten my idea planned out. Next time I get called by Lucy I would give her flowers. It works on most of the other girls but not her. I was just going to try and use a new method. Sometimes I would try to stall till the end of a fight and ask her then but by then I would have been in the human world too long and I was usually tired. Now, since I didn't hear anything out of the ordinary I thought I could make my move. Bad idea on my part. But I don't really care. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I sort of had to just stand there, explaining everything. It was kind of awkward.

_ Finally_ Mira broke the silence, "So that's why we haven't been seeing you around the guild lately! We started to think you quit, or got kidnapped. Lucy always told us you were off on a date somewhere. I'm glad we finally found out where you really were!" I was really starting to feel uneasy. I was rite. Just then flame brain and ice princess (as they called each other between blows.) broke into a fight, knocking over tables and reeking havoc. Well, it's not something I'm new to. But I wasn't used to having to dodge flaming pieces of tables and mugs flying everywhere. I was watching the battle as Ezra's cheese cake was knocked over. Bad idea on their part. Man, when Ezra's angry she is **angry**. "I will avenge you my cake!" She shouted.

This guild is filled with idiots. And I'm one of them. I can't protect Lucy or myself.

* * *

As the fight got more and more serious, more and more projectiles were being flung everywhere. One chunk of ice was flung and hit Lucy in the back of the head. She fell to the ground unconscious, Natsu instantly running to her side. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO GREY!" He roared, ready to choke him. "Move Natsu, I'll take care of her." Wendy lightly pushed Natsu out of the way and leaned down to look at Lucy. "This isn't magic from anyone at fairy tail." She murmured, causing the guild to stir a bit. "Gageel, get Lucy up on a bed, okay?" Gageel picked her up and walked to the infirmary to place her down. The crowd of fairy tail followed. Levy started reading rapidly through spell books looking for sleep magic.

"Wait, lets stop and think. Everyone here has read fairy tails, like bed time story's when they were little, rite?" Everyone nodded except Natsu and Gageel. "Has everyone read sleeping beauty?" Some people thought, but realized they all read it in one way or another. (I'm gonna find ya, I'm gonna get ya, get ya, get ya, get ya) "Well, what if that's what's going on?" Some had to think about it, but eventually everyone caught on to what she was saying.

Mira's eyes shined bright. "Now I don't have to wait for Christmas (Mistletoe) and Valentines (What do you expect?)" Mira thought.


End file.
